So Sick
by MistyxRose
Summary: It's been so long since Tomoyo and Eriol have seen each other. Five years to be exact, since he ran away from her. Now it's Valentine's day, their anniversary? Poor Eriol...[Valentine's Day, SongficSo sick by Ne Yo]ExT, R


**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I do not own So Sick by Ne Yo.**

**Author's Note: My real notes are at the end, lol. Basically, this story was in my mind for a while. Well, mostly after listening to the song. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

His keys made a quiet jingling sound as they made impact on the floor. He cursed and bent over to pick them up, brushing his indigo hair away from his cobalt eyes. Once again he fumbled putting the right key in the hole with one hand, with his camera bag in his other hand. After cursing and dropping his bag, he managed to open the door and dragged himself inside, kicking his bag in.

"Hi Eriol! Take any good pictures?" Nakuru greeted happily as he threw his keys onto the table near the door. To answer her question, he just grunted and shrugged. She opened his bag and took out one of his many digital cameras and checked for pictures.

"Mhmm..." she said occasionally as she examined each picture along with a small smile of satisfaction, "Eriol! These are so beautiful! Eriol?" She followed him into the kitchen and found him drinking a beer. She frowned at this. 'He isn't the type to drink.'

"Eriol," she said slowly, tilting her head to the side, "where'd you get that?" With no answer, he put the beer back in the fridge and pushed past her. She muttered a "Geez," and decided to get chocolate when her arm brushed by a calendar that hung on the kitchen wall. Her dark pink eyes widened for a second then immediately filled with sadness. "Poor Eriol, after all this time..." she whispered to no one. She suddenly heard the piano with a song that was playing in minor. She went upstairs and stood outside his room.

"If only he could move on..." said a voice above her, causing her to jump a little.

"Suppi, don't do that!" she hissed but then her voice softened, "I know what you mean, but they loved each other. They were meant for each other, Suppi." They gave a knowing look then listened as he played.

Eriol knew they were listening, and they knew exactly why he was acting like this. His hands shook as he thought about it making him miss a note. He signed inaudibly and slammed his pale hands onto the keys. He waited a second before feeling his former guardians' auras leave and go elsewhere in the house; Nakuru in the kitchen and Suppi reading some of Clow's old books. He mindlessly got up from his piano and walked to his balcony. Lazily, he snapped his finger and his radio buzzed on. Countless love songs had played for the past hour as he sat in front of his fireplace, staring blankly at the flames. It then started to play a love song that was realistic.

A song that he was able to relate to.

He sighed again as the intro began, knowing which song it was. Getting up, he walked onto his balcony and stared out as blankly as before.

**Gotta change ma answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice  
Anymore **

He blinked as the breeze ran through his hair. He had stopped answering their calls, emails, and letters. He also stopped making contact with them whatsoever. It was only Nakuru and Suppi that still contacted them. But especially...

...he had stopped answering or contacting her...

A phone shrilled throughout the house and his answering machine picked up.

"Hiiragizawa residence. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number. I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. Have a pleasant day."

Yeah, right.

'There goes one of Nakuru's shrieks of happiness,' he thought hearing her shriek. It caused him to smile a little that only seemed like a tight line. He closed his eyes and focused on Nakuru.

"Nakuru, go to Tomoeda and be with Yukito, on the private plane. It _is _Valentine's day, after all. Don't bother arguing because I'll just put that non-talk spell again. Hurry and pack, your flight will leave soon."

There was silence until he heard Nakuru's voice ring through his head.

"Ok fine, this only because you know I love talking! Thanks a bunch Eriol!"

The tight line across his lines curved just a bit.

"Suppi, go join her and bug Cerberus. That should make his day."

Suppi grunted but Eriol felt his aura fly behind Nakuru.

"At least they'll have a good Valentine's Day." he whispered to the wind. In response, the breeze lightly brushed past his hair.

He then realized that his communication caused his radio to pause in its song. With another lazy snap, the song resumed.

**It's ridiculous  
It's been months for some reason I just  
Can't get over us  
And I'm stronger than this  
Enough is enough  
No more walking 'round with ma head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Crying over you **

He bit the insides of his cheeks and gripped the rails tightly, causing his knuckles turn white which was still seen on his pale skin. It IS ridiculous! For god's sake he's the reincarnation of the most powerful magician of Asia, the world! And yet, here he was being dull and mindless because of a woman. Day after day he thought about her; everything about her. From her long, silky violet hair that shone in the sun, to her pale complexion that nearly matched his and made her seem like a porcelain doll. The most captivating of her was her unique amethyst eyes that showed her maturity, politeness, elegant, yet mysterious self.

He left them during their first year of Tomoeda High and right now they were seventeen/eighteen. Four years. He wondered if they changed as much as he did. Most likely not. How blue he was physically, yet internally.

He couldn't stand it so he was about to snap his fingers again to shut off this song.

**And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio? **

It was true, he didn't have the will to turn it off but keep listening to his song. He swirled his hand in the air, blue dust trailing his hand. Even after withdrawing his hand, the dust kept its motion and he kept his mind mindlessly looking at it.

It was a distraction, he knew. He stopped crying but it seemed he stopped crying because he ran out of tears, just for her. He gently blew on the dust and it disappeared with the wind. Somehow, he made his way inside and sat on Clow's chair once again. The flame kept burning for him to gaze at.

**Gotta fix that calendar I had  
That's marked July 15th  
Cuz since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memories  
And now every song reminds me  
Of what used to be **

He cast an uneasy glance at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was only February 14th.

Their anniversary.

**_Flashback_**

_ The bell had rung, signaling for them to get their butts out of school so the teachers could have their own Valentine celebration. _

_"Tomoyo, sorry that I can't walk with you today," Sakura stammered, bowing low to her best friend. "But umm...you know that's it's Valentine's Day and all...and Syaoran-kun asked me...umm..." Tomoyo giggled as Sakura tried to hide her deep blush with her shoulder-length auburn hair. _

_"It's ok Sakura. Go have fun with Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo smiled then winked at her, "I'll be fine on my own. I have walked home by myself home, you know."_

_"Tomoyo, are you sure because I can always as him and-"_

_"Go now, Sakura! I'll be fine, besides, he's been waiting." Tomoyo's smile widened seeing the happiness and gratitude in her stunning emerald eyes. Sakura turned back and surely found Syaoran leaning against the wall, his hands behind his head and a leg stepped onto the wall. His eyes were open, but he opened one amber orb, looked at Sakura, and winked. She blushed then looked back to Tomoyo. _

_"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo waved before Sakura could protest and she started her way down. _

_Tomoyo sighed and looked up to the clear, blue sky. Before she knew it, she tripped on an uneven step and waited for her impact to the floor. _

_But it never came. _

_"Your mind in the clouds?" Came his voice. Tomoyo blinked in his chest then managed to look up. Her eyes slightly widened at his site. They were in the shade, but what sunlight made it through the trees shone upon his indigo hair. In contrast, his eyes were darkened but seemed different because he wasn't wearing his glasses (which she spot gleaming on the ground near them). She replied with a weak no. "That was nice what you did for Sakura," Tomoyo smiled and nodded slightly, not tearing her gaze away from him._

_They stood up, but his arms remained around her. _

_"Eriol," she breathed and her arms snaked around his neck. She gently rested her head on his chest. He deeply inhaled her scent then looked down at her. _

_"Tomoyo?" he asked softly, gently lifting her face upwards. She looked up at him, straight in the eye. _

_"Will you be my Valentine?" he asked, then added, "today, tomorrow, and for as long as-" He was cut off by her lips. _

_She smiled after seeing the look on his face, hoping that it answered his question. _

_The hope to start something new that moment. _

**_End of Flashback_**

**That's the reason  
I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio? **

Ah yes, he was quite sick of love songs that reminded him of her. Sick of just leaving them without a reason why. Sick of being here when he was just able to magically appear in Tomoeda. Sick of being a coward inside because he was afraid of what would happen if he returned.

Just sick.

He was disgusted that he glared for a mere second at the fire and in return, it flickered violently but resumed to its calm state.

**Ooh Leave me alone  
Leave me alone Stupid love song  
Hey,  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Then lettin go  
Turning of the radio **

The fire, however, remained blazing in his eyes and thought deeply. The stupid song was just making him think of her more, and yet the stupid song was killing his will to turn it off. As the chorus played three more times to signal it was almost the end, he made a decision.

**Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
She were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
Why can't I turn off the radio? **

With a fierce snap, the radio was set in a flame which wasn't his intention. With a wave of his hand, with just a bit of less force, the radio was new again. He started to walk out of the door with determination in his eyes when he heard voices downstairs. Wondering, he opened the door as quietly as possible and crept downstairs and to the living room, where the voices were coming from.

His eyes widened knowing who they were. The magician cast an invisibility spell over himself and then walked into the room, leaning against the wall. To him, everyone looked the same, yet different. As he watched his young descendant laugh and keep his arms wrapped around Sakura, he knew that he was no longer the fully cold-hearted young teenager he had been.

'Sakura changed him,' Eriol thought to himself, then shook his head when he saw the scowl he always had on his face, 'Okay, maybe not that much...'

"You know, that is the LAST time I ever use the Time and Dash card," Sakura said, rubbing her temples. They laughed and Syaoran patted her head. She pouted at him.

"How's Touya now?" Nakuru asked from Yukito's lap.

"Him and Feimei are expecting their second child soon," Syaoran replied through gritted teeth. A look of amusement sparked in Eriol's eyes. Both Syaoran and Touya were protective of their sisters. Quite amusing in his eyes. Eriol listened to their conversation of catching up for a few minutes. After a moment of silence for drinking tea and munching, Sakura took a deep breath.

"Go get her." she said as she wrapped her slender fingers around the cup to bring it up to her lips.

"You've waited for so long, you idiot," Syaoran said with closed eyes and folded arms.

"And she's waited for you," Nakuru added, resting her head on Yukito's shoulder, "for as long as you have."

"No need to explain," Came Yukito, stroking Nakuru's hair, "we know that you ran from Tomoeda because you didn't want to see her hurt. You didn't want to hurt her with your powers, Clow's powers."

Sakura muttered a card which caused his spell to cloak off. The four of them looked at him with his bewildered expression. His mouth agape and his mouth wide.

"Go." The four of them chorused. As if a reflex, he ran to where his heart was taking him.

Which was up the spiral staircase and back to his room. Once he got there, he slowed down and halted in front of his closed door.

_**So tired of tears **_

'That song again,' he thought, 'No, it's a woman singing acapella.' The sound of her voice sent shivers up his spine.

Right then and there it hit him.

_**So done with wishing  
You were still here**_

With a shaking hand, he pushed the door open.

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow **_

He quietly walked to the balcony, where the last place her voice came from.

His eyes widened once more and a lump was caught in his throat.

There she was, the woman he had loved for so long. She was in her singing position: eyes closed and hands in a praying manner. She had matured and developed to a grown woman with even longer hair that shone in the sun and floated with the wind. Finally, she opened her eyes, revealing her amethyst orbs. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw the hurt in her eyes, but her eyes changed when she saw him. They were now full of happiness and new found love.

"Eriol…" she breathed his name as she did years back, "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy anniversary."

Their waiting was over. Their tears they wasted were coming back slowly, for tears of joy.

They truly smiled for the first time in years.

**Author's Note: Well, there's a small Valentine's special for you guys. And I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I really am changing You Are My Song because I just realized that I screwed the plot up BAD. Lol. Hopefully I'll get my inspiration/muse back. **

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**AngeL**

**P.S. Sorry for the mistakes you see. I didn't make much effort to edit my grammatical errors, lol. And sorry if they seem too OOC for your liking. Flames ignored, reviews loved.**

**P.P.S I would've made a songfic about this song for SxS, but didn't have the time and I really wanted to post this by today. **


End file.
